


【盾冬】一千零一夜

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L
Summary: 又黑又OOC的盾预警





	1. 第一夜：ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 又黑又OOC的盾预警

“队长的精神状态不太乐观，”特查拉指着神经调节舱看向巴基，“他的记忆停在了灭霸打完响指、我们消失的那一刻。”  
巴基咬着嘴唇，眼睛里满是自责。半晌，他才开口道，“如果我没有出去做这么久的任务，他是不是就……”  
“别自责，大家都希望精神调节舱能让他恢复。”

紧绷的健美而充满力量的腿包裹在军裤里。咖啡色的军装衬衫，黑皮手套。  
耀眼的金发垂下一缕，其余的整齐地梳着，露出他光洁的额头。疯狂被理智压抑在深蓝的眼瞳之中，姣好的唇抿成一条线，宛如神袛。  
他的胸牌上赫然写着“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。  
叼下了一只手套，他冷冷地瞟了一眼向他介绍情况的Beta。  
那个Beta噤了声，向后退了两步。  
很好，他想，他在恐惧我。他继续向前走着，勾了勾嘴角，最后停在了那面玻璃墙外，站定、欣赏。  
“罗杰斯先生，”Beta跑了两步追上他，“您…”  
“嘘，”他没有转身，只是淡漠地命令，“闭嘴。”  
那面墙之外是一个巨大的全透明世界。里面的男男女女赤裸着，交妊在一起。  
“先生，您得知道…”Beta向后缩了缩，话语中流露着畏惧和夹杂在畏惧中的些许骄傲，“这是我们建造的动物世界，里面的Alpha和Omega被我们用挂牌区分了第二性别，他们都只能遵循本能，交配、生殖，他们是野兽，不像我们，是天选之……”  
“你很怕我。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉忽然开口，回头看着有些发抖的Beta。  
“是的，先生，因为您…”  
“过来，”他低声说道。那Beta闻言朝他挪了两步，却仍然隔着一些距离。  
“到我身边来。”他的眼睛中闪着一些晦暗不定的情绪，见Beta迟迟没有动作，他把语气压低了几分，重复道，“到我身边来。”  
那Beta咬了咬牙，走了过去。  
“真乖，”他轻笑着揉了揉这个比他矮了将近一头的Beta的头发，眼神中满是怜爱，“现在，跪下。”  
“我…先生，我做错什么了吗？”  
“你的长官叫你闭嘴，但你却违背了命令。你的长官叫你过去，可你依旧违背了命令。”史蒂夫笑着，看着Beta，“给你一个机会，跪下。”  
Beta跪了下去。  
史蒂夫双手环在胸前，又看进了玻璃墙里，他没有回头，仿佛在处置一件物品一样，“把衣服脱了，舔我的靴子。”  
空气中多了一股浓烈的硝烟味和压迫感。他释放了自己的信息素。  
Beta闻不到味道却依旧感到了浓烈的威压，他跪着哆嗦着解开了自己衬衫的扣子，脱下了这件衬衫，又抽出了自己的皮带，解开了自己的裤子。他爬到史蒂夫的脚边，舔起了他的皮靴。  
史蒂夫看着那个透明世界。  
一个Alpha压在一个Omega身上，把自己的生殖器插进了他的后穴。还有一个Omega抱着另一个Omega接吻。  
“自慰给我看。”史蒂夫说道，半蹲下去，挑起Bata的脸，“你看，你和他们有什么区别？”  
Beta只是伸手掏出了自己的性器，慢慢撸动，而后速度越来越快，喘息着，压抑不住自己兴奋地叫声。他不住地颤抖，甚至俯身继续舔了两口史蒂夫的军靴。他震颤着，伸手摸着自己胸前的两粒挺立的红豆，呻吟着，“长官…啊……我这样……可以了吗？”  
史蒂夫嫌恶地拍开了他的手，“真脏啊你。还是个Beta，这个世界食物链顶端的生物。可你现在和他们有什么区别？”  
“长官…求你……哈啊…放过我…”Beta抽泣着，“或者…嗯…您帮帮我…”  
“滚，”史蒂夫说到，抬起靴子踩上了Beta的大腿，军靴的鞋跟拧着他赤裸的大腿上的嫩肉，“或者把你也关进那个动物世界？”  
“您！啊——”那Beta叫的撕心裂肺，但都带着些隐秘的快感，“您知道…啊——404的那个人——别把我关进去…求您…”  
看着Beta嗫嚅、嘶喊、哀求着，史蒂夫的笑更明显了，他微微低头，俯视着这个人，“404？那里怎么了。”  
军靴的花纹拧在了大腿内侧。  
“啊——他…他是一个半成品的Omega，我想…啊——您用的着他…”  
“我和那些Alpha一样？”史蒂夫轻声说到，“自己进去吧。”说完连看都没看那个Beta一眼就走了，他随手扯开了自己的领子，扔掉了胸牌。  
Beta愣了两秒，浑浑噩噩地起身，向透明的动物世界走去……

史蒂夫推开了404的门。  
屋里的寒气迎面而来。  
他看见了两人高的冰冻舱和里面躺着的那个半成品。  
如果打开舱门强行唤醒这个Omega，他想，或许这就会是一个残次品。  
一个不完整的试验品，一个低等的Omega，而那些自认为高人一等的Beta却要被这个低贱的物种奴役。很好。  
微微勾唇，他伸手打开了舱门。  
雾气。寒冷。  
紧随其后的是一股浓郁的伏特加味。  
雾气慢慢散了，酒味儿也淡了。  
史蒂夫玩味地看着那个Omega睁开了眼睛。  
灰绿色。  
像被雾氤氲的湖。  
“你他妈的，”那个Omega开口，“给我滚出去。我不是你们九头蛇的试验品。”  
“放松，”史蒂夫说到，摘下了黑皮手套，释放出了自己的信息素，“我不是Beta。”  
Omega皱了皱眉，往后退了两步却又站定了，忽然冷笑了一声，“这次是什么实验？诱导结合和强制性热潮结束测试？他们叫你来干什么？”  
史蒂夫挑眉看着他，朝他走近，“从这里，跟我出去，跪在我的胯下，舔。”  
硝烟味在空气中弥漫开，烈酒味也突然爆发，与硝烟交缠在了一起。  
“操你妈的。”Omega说着，撸起了袖子，攥起拳头朝这个不断向他靠近的人打去，“老子不是谁的附属品。”  
他的拳头朝着史蒂夫的脸挥去。  
史蒂夫握住了他的手腕，轻轻拍了两下，再猛地紧拧住他，疼得他倒吸了一口气。  
“操——”他朝史蒂夫淬了一口唾沫，“妈的，给我松手。”  
“你理应雌伏在我的身下，”史蒂夫说着，另一只手轻轻抚上了Omega的眉毛，眼角，脸蛋和嘴唇，最后扒开了他闭紧的嘴和牙齿，把自己的手指塞进了他的口腔里。  
“舔——”他说到。  
结果那个Omega咬了上去。  
“你咬的不够用力。没有疼痛，没有出血，你也咬不断它。”史蒂夫说着，抽出了手指，又再次掰开了他的嘴，逼着他舔舐自己的手指，“舔。取悦我。臣服于我。”  
Omega猛地甩开了头。  
“就算死，也不可能。”  
“那好。”史蒂夫说到，“不如让你生不如死？不，太便宜你了。应该让你做一条我的狗，一条只会在我膝下承欢的狗，狗牌上写着你的名字和‘史蒂夫的贱omega’。”  
“史蒂夫，啧，”Omega眯起了眼睛，“我倒认识个人，也叫史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫有一瞬间失神。  
“傻逼！给我滚！”Omega趁他发愣的那一秒猛地推了他一把。  
“BUCKY？”史蒂夫忽然问道。  
Omega逃离了他的禁锢却自己愣在了那里。  
B-U-C-K-Y.  
—TBC—


	2. 第二夜：ABO

“Bucky,”那个Omega失魂落魄地念叨着这个名字，唇畔挂着一丝苦笑，“十年了。”  
他已经有十年没有听人提起过这个名字了。  
“啧，”史蒂夫轻笑了一声，一步步逼着Omega后退。他舔了舔嘴唇，掰过Omega的下巴，深蓝色的眼睛里闪过稍纵即逝的疯狂，“你也真是个下贱的Omega。”他的手指摩挲着Omega下巴上的那道浅沟，逼着Omega看进自己的眼睛，“毕竟，”他温柔地抚摸着Omega耳边的碎发，灼热的呼吸尽数喷吐在他的脸上，“愿意叫自己鹿崽的人，可真是下作啊，我说的对吗？詹姆斯哥哥。”  
Omega的瞳孔忽然放大。史蒂夫清晰地捕捉到了他眼睛里的惊恐、愤怒和不甘，轻蔑地笑了，再低下头，如奖赏般的吻了吻Omega鲜红而柔软的嘴唇。  
Omega嘴里发着如小兽似的呜呜声，抗议着，最后狠下心，死死地要上了史蒂夫的唇瓣。  
他把史蒂夫的嘴咬出了血。  
“嘶，”史蒂夫抬手擦了擦嘴角的血，眼里的情绪变成了荒谬与癫狂。带着捕食者审视猎物的意味，他拿舌尖碰了碰伤口，再咽下了有些许铁锈味儿的唾液，开口道，“巴基哥哥，你为什么要咬我呢？难道我不是你的小史蒂薇了吗？”  
他的语气中透着说不出的可怜，像被主人遗弃了一般，但那冷漠而又满是审视、玩弄的眼神里蕴含着嘲弄与身居上位的轻蔑。  
“你闭嘴，”Omega如凶兽般瞪着他，“你不是他。”  
史蒂夫扯下了领带，“那我是谁呢？巴克，别自欺欺人了，我就是他。虽然我忘了一些事情，但我终归还记得那个平安夜…”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你十六岁，我标记了你，虽然我们没有做全套，”他继续说着，忽略了Omega的怒吼，抓住了Omega朝他脸上揍来的拳头，又抓着他的另一只手，趁Omega愣神的片刻调整着Omega的姿势，使他双手背后，用自己的领带把他们束缚好，“你不过是觉得我和那时候不一样了罢了。”  
“你是他，”Omega闻言笑了，想要挣脱领带的捆绑却没有那么容易。  
史蒂夫听着，有那么一丝诧异。  
可Omega紧接着补充道，“但可惜了，你不配是他。”  
“我不配？”史蒂夫看着Omega眼睛中慢慢消散的希望和燃烧起的嘲讽，只觉得可笑，一时间也说不上来是谁可笑，“我和他根本就是一个人。”  
“你配？”Omega不屑的抬眼，挑衅似的问，“你也配？你不过是想让我给你跪下，亲吻你的皮靴，舔你的家伙，臣服于你，取悦你，满足你而已，他，他跟你不一样。”  
史蒂夫踹了一脚Omega的膝盖，“这么想跪在我膝下？”他问道，见Omega强撑着自己没有跪下去，便又踢了第二脚。  
只听一声闷响，Omega单膝跪着地，半跪在那里，脸色发白。见状，史蒂夫拍了拍手上的尘埃，“你不也给我跪下了吗？”  
“呸！”Omega骂了一声，低下头，不再看他。  
“我本身，就是他。不用‘配’成为他，”史蒂夫的眼睛危险的眯成了一条缝，另一只手挑起了Omega的下巴，“而你呢，就算我什么都忘了，你也是我的。因为巴基哥哥，我会始终记得你，我会记得我标记了你。那天晚上，你真是太可口了。看着你痛苦而迷乱的样子，我真是想要毁了你，让你只是我的。”  
“难怪。”Omega闭上了眼睛，“难怪你不像他。”  
“我不像谁？”史蒂夫俯下身，贴着Omega的耳朵问，“我不像谁？”  
“你不像史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯， 你像九头蛇，彻彻底底的九头蛇。阴冷残暴狠戾的九头蛇。你早就死了。”Omega笑了睁开眼睛，注视着那片深蓝的宇宙，毫不在乎的说，“鬼知道你怎么？阴暗疯狂，恶心得让人想吐。对，你也忘了十年前的自己是什么样子的，不过那有什么呢，你已经，彻彻底底的在我心里死了。哦我想起来了，我不应该在你面前提起他的，你根本不知道他是谁，也根本不是他，说了只能让你越来越暴躁。但你看，标记早就没了，你…”  
没等Omega说完，史蒂夫就已经咬上了他的腺体。  
他再次标记了这个本来就属于自己的Omega。  
“临时标记，”他松开嘴说道，“就算我不是他，就算我什么都不记得，你还是我的。你逃离不了，你只属于我。”  
Omega闭着眼，失去了意识，什么也没说。  
“你在这里像死尸一样，倒也算乖了。”史蒂夫玩弄着Omega没有修剪的垂到脸颊边上的长发，满意的笑了。他慢慢褪去Omega的上衣，一股狠戾与无名之火又浮现在他的眼底，“但这样就太没意思了。”

“巴恩斯，你真的确定吗？”特查拉问正在走向神经调节舱的巴基，“当你进入他的精神领域，你就会在一定时间里被迫忘记现在的现实世界，与他世界里的那个你趋于统一，你…”  
“陛下，但过了这段时间，我就会想起来我是谁我要干什么了，对吗？”巴基问道，温柔的笑了。  
“是…”苏睿在一边停下了操作，低声答道，“可你会穿越很多世界，很多队长铸造的世界，每进入一个新世界你都会忘记一次你是谁，然后再慢慢想起来，就像以前你是冬日战士…但是队长不一样，他只能沉浸在他的世界里，除非你唤醒了他，他打开他精神世界的屏障。在现实里醒来…巴基，这不公平。”  
“可我爱他，不是吗？”巴基打开了舱门，“这次，又要麻烦你们了。我记得上次我也是在这里…”  
“巴基，”特查拉看着他合上舱门，“祝你好运，你一定平安能把队长带回来的。”  
“我会的，”巴基说道，闭上了眼睛。

眼前一片漆黑。  
由于被标记昏了片刻的巴基睁开了眼睛。  
“唔，”他想着刚才发生的事情，看着眼前这个狂躁的Alpha——他完全陌生的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，低声骂了一句，“操。”

—TBC—  
啊，我死了，蛇盾好辣，这样的巴基也好辣。  
注意，最开始之所以写“Omega”而不写巴基是因为巴基还没有进入史蒂夫的精神世界，属于那个人只是史蒂夫创造的这个世界里的巴基，不是现实里的巴基。  
后面出现的巴基是进入到史蒂夫世界里的巴基，他就像国王说的那样暂时和Omega融合了。之后巴基会依次和史蒂夫进入不同世界，他也会先和史蒂夫脑子里的他融合，但速度会越来越快，说不定还会有什么意想不到的反转哦。


	3. 第三夜：ABO

“舍得醒了？”史蒂夫问道，手指缠绕着他的棕发，嘴角的挑着笑，深蓝色的瞳孔中却没有一丝感情——除了占有欲。  
巴基没有答话，只是冷冷地盯着他。  
“回答我。”史蒂夫看着他，看进了那双足以令他沉溺于其中的灰绿色的眼睛，见他半天也不说，紧皱着眉，似是被他勾起了怒火一般释放出了自己的信息素，“不说是吗？”  
操，巴基心里暗骂一声，该死的临时标记和诱导发情。  
硝烟纠缠着烈酒，勾得空气一下狂热了几分，就像灰尘还未落定，枪管里的子弹刚刚摩擦过枪膛打起火花飞出，战壕里失去希望的士兵喝下一口烈酒再痛哭流涕一般。  
巴基浑身燥热，呼吸也变得粗重了起来。他看到自己的下体已有些许挺立，但由于手被束缚在身后而无能为力。  
“说话。”史蒂夫听着巴基连连不断的喘息声，心里被勾起的欲望愈发强烈，他看着这个一言不发而又神情痛楚眼神迷离的Omega，放低了自己的底线，耐心地说着，单手挑起了他的下巴，另一只手向下抚摸上了他的脖子。  
“啊…哈啊…”巴基一时没有忍住，细碎而不堪的呻吟从他的口中溢出，腿上的裤子已有被水洇湿的迹象。  
史蒂夫伸手摸上了巴基胸前挺立起的乳头，不住的揉捏，力道时大时小，捏得巴基前胸的两点红豆颜色变得深沉而浓烈——他从肉粉色变成了绯红色。  
情热一阵阵袭击着巴基。  
他的后裤彻底被他打湿了，身子变得逐渐瘫软无力，前面的性器更加挺立，甚至还出了一点汁液。他的后穴叫嚣着，软泞、开开合合，渴望着被填充。他张开嘴，却只能发出呻吟和喘息声。  
“求我。”史蒂夫说着，伸出手指又一次探进他的口中，“你现在乖多了。”  
史蒂夫搅着他口里的津液，来回抽插、按压着他的舌尖，就像在交合一般。只是一个高高在上，连衣服都没有脱，玩弄着身下瘫软不堪却始终固执地不肯说话的人，另一个被缚住手脚动弹不得，只能盲目跟从着自己的本能呻吟求欢，却依旧坚持着渴望自己的理智回炉。  
“求我操你。”史蒂夫说着，将手指抽出，用巴基自己的唾液划在了他的脸上，而他自己吻上了巴基的嘴唇，堵回了那些呜咽和呻吟，挑弄着巴基的舌尖，一点点深入他嘴唇的更深处，交换着彼此的津液。他知道自己也早就硬了，但他要等，要等到巴基求他，求他与自己交配他才会动。他要揉碎了巴基那些可怜的自尊。  
尽管他忘记了很多事情，但十年前的那个夜晚，他记忆异常明确。他们也交姙、疯狂地亲吻，一遍又一遍地说着“我爱你”。多么可笑，那个说“我爱你”的人，仅仅因为自己和之前不同了便残忍地抛弃了自己、厌恶着自己，而自己却依旧发了疯似的想要占据这个人，想要让这个人从里到外都充斥着自己的气息，完完整整地属于自己，毫无保留的匍匐在自己身下，不住地呻吟，求欢，被自己填充，他想要让这个人陪自己一起坠入无尽的痛苦与欢愉。  
巴基轻声呜咽，像小兽一样蹭着他的胸口，信息素不住地向外溢散。  
就像是饮下伏特加一般，史蒂夫忽然荒谬地没头没脑地说道，“我那么爱你，只要你开口求我…说不定还能回到当初。”  
巴基眼里带着生理性的眼泪，他开口说道，“求…”  
还没等他说完，史蒂夫就亲吻上了他的唇。  
“知道了，乖孩子。”他说着，解开了自己的皮带，“我只会操你一个人，因为我只属于你。”  
狰狞硕大的性器弹出抽打在巴基脸上。  
巴基迷离地看着他，歪过头去，仿佛没有听懂史蒂夫在说什么一般。  
史蒂夫抱起他，脱下了他的裤子，把他抵在墙上。他下意识地拿自己那两条修长健美的腿环住了史蒂夫的腰，妄图找到一丝安全感。  
史蒂夫轻笑，咬着他的脖子，留下一个又一个暧昧的红印和牙印儿，双手在巴基两腿早就温热而软泞的小穴中扩张，拓展领地。  
“乖孩子，你是我的。”他说着，觉得扩张得差不多了，便挺腰把自己的东西送了近去。  
“啊…”巴基仰头呻吟，露出了那精巧的喉结。  
史蒂夫咬了上去。  
他的性器被巴基肠道中的软肉包裹着，一点点刮过巴基肠道中的各个角落。他向上顶着，开疆拓土。  
早就充斥着淋漓汁液的肠道和小学缴得交合过程无比顺利。  
“唔…好深…”巴基无助地叫着，后穴一阵收缩，“嗯…好舒服…”  
史蒂夫听着只觉得自己更硬了几分。  
束缚在身后的手无法让巴基攀住史蒂夫，他感到了不安全与恐惧，靠在墙上，一边在欲海中起伏，一边害怕着。  
“怕掉下去？”史蒂夫似是察觉到了什么，轻笑着问道，“乖，巴基哥哥，求我，我就换个姿势。”  
“哈啊…嗯…求你…Please…”破碎的呻吟夹杂这情欲与渴求，就像是在黑暗中祈求光明一般，巴基说道，“嗯…不要…太深了，要顶到…顶到生殖腔了……”  
史蒂夫把巴基抱了下来。  
“真乖，”他说着，抽出了自己的性器，“乖孩子。”  
“唔…还要…”情潮席卷下，巴基把理智丢到了一边，跪在地上撅起屁股祈求着史蒂夫，“我要…”  
“你要什么？”看着眼前原本那样的人儿因为欲望成了这样低贱的德行，史蒂夫的心里产生了极大的快感。他硬的要死，掰开了巴基的屁股，却故作冰冷和不屑，道，“说，要不然我不给你！”  
“我要…嗯……屁股要流汤了…要你…哈啊…要你拿大肉棒捅…捅我…唔…”  
史蒂夫挺腰把自己的性器埋进了巴基的后穴中。他卖力地捅着，摩擦着巴基的嫩肉，再稍稍退出，带着淫水和着啪啪声再进入。微微调整角度，天生弯曲向上的长龙在巴基体内游闯，迎来一阵呻吟。史蒂夫一只手把弄着巴基的前胸，另一只手撸动着巴基那粉嫩的性器。紧接着，巴基射了。  
他们像野兽那样交配，像公狗一样用了后入式，他们失去了理智。  
史蒂夫的性器顶到了巴基生殖腔的穴口。  
“好孩子，把你的身体交给我。”  
“嗯…啊…哈啊…嗯…”一阵阵快感袭来，巴基说不出话来，只剩下无尽的呻吟。  
性器摩擦着穴口，不过一会儿，便进去了。  
“啊…疼！嗯…好爽…唔…”  
史蒂夫在巴基的生殖腔里捅弄几番，捅得巴基爽的直叫。  
最后他射了进去。  
结成了。  
史蒂夫咬住了巴基的腺体。  
这一次，不再是暂时标记。  
“你彻底是我的了。以后永远也跑不掉了。”  
—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太清楚我这么搞abo的车行不行（底气不足）


	4. 第四夜：ABO

史蒂夫把巴基抱了过来让他正面对着自己，而那半勃的性器在他体内转了个角度，捅了个遍。  
“滚！”巴基眼眶通红，愤怒地叫道，声音里却还带着一阵仍未消退的情潮的软腻，眼睛里是燃烧的熊熊烈火夹杂着一些说不清道不明的情感与欲望，“滚啊…”  
他的眼泪落了下来。  
史蒂夫冷哼一声，半硬的东西又有了勃起的迹象。  
“不是你刚才求着我的那会儿了？”他怜惜地摸着巴基的脸颊，擦掉了他的眼泪，“你现在，很不乖。”  
“你当我是什么？”巴基的理智终于完全回炉，“我不是你听话的小宠物，操，把你那玩意儿拿出去。”  
“我的东西不是干的你很爽吗？爽到哀求我，跪在那里撅着屁股求我干你。你不是我的小玩意儿你是什么？”史蒂夫说着又挺腰把自己的已然硬了的性器送了进去，操弄着巴基内壁的软肉。  
“滚…”巴基想要推开史蒂夫，但无奈于他的手被束缚着，他什么也做不了，只能嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地骂着，“操你的，混蛋，去死啊…”  
但逐渐地，他感觉到了自己的后穴又开始出水，而前面也开始叫嚣着渴求更多，向自己的主人表达不满了——他的乳头没有被谁玩弄就已经挺立，他前面的那根物件也充血、流水了。  
“你，巴恩斯，”史蒂夫冷笑着，手指刮过巴基的马眼，引得他微微颤抖，“活像一条狗，一条发情的母狗。”  
他说着，亲吻上了巴基绯红的眼尾。  
“你他妈…”巴基小声呜咽着，背后的手却不老实地试着挣脱领带的束缚，他在史蒂夫的撸动中又一次射了出来，连信息素也在他毫无发觉得情况下向外宣泄。  
酒味。酒味勾得史蒂夫一身硝烟味也重新变得浓烈起来。就像是在挑逗彼此一样，他们的信息素时浓时淡，忽远忽近，相互纠缠着，在这不大的屋子里碰撞、融合在分开——就像他们彼此一样。  
史蒂夫的眼睛发红，里面是无穷的疯狂与魔障，“我他妈不是他？”他问道，“说，是谁在操你？”  
巴基没有说话，只是扭过头去。  
史蒂夫见他没有回答，便拿沾着巴基精液的手掰回了他的脸，粗暴地吻着他的嘴唇，用舌头打开巴基的牙关，在他的口腔里和他的舌头纠缠在一起，津液横流。一时间，巴基的下巴上全是彼此的唾液。  
史蒂夫愈发深入地向巴基身体深处桶着，却没在碰他的生殖腔，哪怕快要到了腔口，却又将自己抽出，在慢慢挺送进去，摩擦着他的每一个敏感点。  
巴基颤抖着，嗓子叫的有些沙哑，却又透着别样的一番情味。  
身体上的愉悦伴着信息素再次交融还有Alpha留下的标记无一不张示着这个Omega的所有权，可是史蒂夫还是觉得不够，不断的亲吻、撕咬着巴基身上空白的地方，留下一个个属于自己的痕迹。  
巴基痛苦地闭上了眼，却又无法忽略生理上的无线快感，一面放纵着自己在欲望中沉潜，一面唾弃自己的软弱与无能。  
“我爱你…”他听见史蒂夫在他耳边低声说着，随机勾了勾嘴角。  
那不是爱，他想到，那是变态的占有欲、征服欲和野性。是一个人欲望的无限放大，是黑暗的、残破不堪的没有任何意义的东西。是最令人作呕的情感。  
“不要总想着十年前的那个人，”史蒂夫呢喃着，“你倒是睁眼也看看我啊。”  
巴基闻言睁开了眼睛，看着眼前乖戾却疲倦的男人心里忽然一颤。有什么隔阂或者屏障碎了。  
“操，”他又低声骂了一句，他甚至已经不知道这是他这一天里第几次骂人了，“你他妈别给我这么…”  
这么落魄。  
“巴基哥哥，”史蒂夫抬手理了理他掉下来的头发，“我爱你…”  
仿佛又回到了十年前一般，巴基看着这双深蓝色却带着血丝、发红的眼睛，叹了口气，自暴自弃般地说到，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯…嗯…我求你…求你用力操我。”  
迁就、缱卷，倒真像十年前一样了。  
然后是更为猛烈的抽插和更下流的体位。  
最后，在史蒂夫又一次操开巴基的生殖腔时，他昏了过去。

整理好了巴基的衣服，史蒂夫也扣上了自己衬衫的扣子。他叼着黑皮手套给自己带了上去。  
“晚安，我的乖孩子。”他轻声说到，亲了亲巴基的额头，而那梦里的人却低声呢喃着他的名字。  
可他知道，那个人想的不是他，是那个十年前早就死在他身体里的“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯”。

信息档案中心。  
“给我调一份詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的档案。”史蒂夫玩味地摸着自己光洁的下巴，审视着这个冷漠而自视甚高的Beta。  
“抱歉，”Beta推了推眼镜，“您没有权限。”  
“啧，”史蒂夫摘下了手套，“我没有权限？”  
他向那个Beta走去。  
“上一个惹怒我的Beta，我让他跪在我的脚下，自慰给我看，舔我的靴子，被我踩在脚下。”他说到，眸中啜着笑意，“你猜，你会怎么样？”  
“长官，我不知道。您想要权限，可以找082，带您参观的那个。我只负责做好我的本职工作。”  
史蒂夫拍了拍手，朝着通讯仪命令到，“082，马上到信息档案中心。”  
“…”沉默片刻后，通讯仪中传来了喘息和回应，“哈啊…先生，您等等，我马上…我很听话的…您会…会在这里操我吗…我需要先生…”  
档案中心的Beta神色凝重了起来。  
不过一会儿，082便出现在了档案室中，他的军装衬衫上还有点点斑驳的痕迹，身上全是膻腥味。  
跪着、爬向史蒂夫·罗杰斯，082颤颤巍巍地说着，“先生，给我…求您…求您操我…操死我…我好难受…”  
史蒂夫没有言语，抬眼看了一眼档案室Beta，冷默地甩开了082的手，“滚，脏东西。”  
“先生跟我说话了！先生…先生看看我…”082哭着解开自己的裤子，上下撸动着自己的性器，“我想让先生踩我，求您了…我…我高潮了…就在您走后不久…”  
“082长官，罗杰斯先生想要调阅母体的资料，需要您的权限。”Beta见自己素来禁欲而高傲的长官自渎和苦苦哀求的神色，不禁大骇而恐惧，瞥了一眼史蒂夫见他神色不悦就意识到自己的错误，急忙说到。  
“啊哈啊——975，把我的权限，所有的都转交给先生！嗯…先生…”  
史蒂夫危险地笑了。他向先前一样，半蹲下去，挑起082的脸，“那我命令你，滚出去，和那个975是吧，在中心的外面交配。就像动物世界里的Alpha和Omega们一样，你们要让我满意才可以。”  
“啊…嗯…”082扣着自己的后穴，瘫软在地上，“先生…先生说的命令……我都服从…”  
“乖。”史蒂夫说着起身，看着眼前数字屏上出现的档案皱起了眉毛。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，男，Omega。  
SSS级Omega，实验母体。  
配对（暂定）：父体Alpha史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯  
参与实验：九头蛇重启计划  
……

—TBC—


	5. 番外：他的小猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂夫暗恋着他的青梅竹马邻居，却一直不知道他的邻居是只小猫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC 搞一只发情詹花猫

说来可笑，史蒂夫·罗杰斯暗恋自己的邻居。  
按理说，就像他这种金发蓝眼睛肌肉线条优美的男人本不缺追随者，奈何他一心只有自己的青梅竹马小邻居巴基·巴恩斯，所以直到今天还是一个处男。一个大学篮球队大前锋、得分选手、数场比赛MVP处男。  
他和巴基在同一所大学，学的专业不同，但这依旧不妨碍他近距离欣赏他的心上人，照顾他的心上人。  
从小他们就一起长大，分享着彼此的生活。三岁，他在幼儿园里认识了巴基。那时候他瘦瘦小小的，刚搬到这条街上谁也不认识，一个人缩在教室的角落里，不敢跟同学说话。然后小巴恩斯就出现在了他的生活里。他举着小恐龙和他打招呼，甜甜的笑着说，“我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你呢？”从此，他的生活中就多了一个巴基哥哥。小学一起读，初中一起读，高中一起读，甚至连大学都一起读。在漫长的人生中，他们一起度过了至少十几年的日子。他们很相似，就像他们都不喜欢住校，都不爱吃学校的食堂，都爱读PKD，都爱听肖邦。可他们又很不同，就像史蒂夫从前像豆芽菜一样瘦弱，甚至在初中时还被人欺负但现在却英俊而健壮；而巴基在很久以前就是个讨人喜欢的小伙子，从来都没有人欺负过他，哪怕他现在看上去比史蒂夫矮了将近一头。  
他们就这样相伴着，是彼此的青梅竹马、邻居和最好的朋友。他们熟悉彼此像熟悉自己一样，只是虽然史蒂夫清楚巴基的每一个小毛病却唯独不知道为什么他在春天总会请那么几天假，就像巴基不知道史蒂夫心中对他沉甸甸的爱一样，他俩对彼此也有所隐瞒。  
大概是从刚进入青春期开始，巴基就会在三四月份请两天假，他这样已经已经将近九年了。  
最近巴基又请假了。  
史蒂夫很不放心，于是他决定去看看他的好朋友。  
自从读大学开始，他们离开了布鲁克林去了波士顿，史蒂夫选择了在学校周边而巴基选择了在那边的亲戚家住。他们离得还是很近，住在同一条街上，会一起去学校，可他总觉得自己和巴基之间出现了一些未曾存在过的疏离与陌生。他不知道什么时候巴基和奥丁森家的那个小子走得那么近，也不知道巴基什么时候才能多看他几眼，更不知道何时，他心爱的人才能属于自己。  
他敲了敲巴基家的门，然后他拧了拧门把手却发现门没有锁，就顺势进了屋。  
屋里很安静，仿佛没有人一样，可却充斥着一丝躁动和若有若无的呢喃。  
“Hello？Buck？”他叫到，而并没有人理他。  
但是屋里的安静被打破了。  
他听见了自己好友压抑不住的喘息和呻吟，他还听见了自己好友带着情欲和渴望低声喊着他的名字，他发誓他甚至听见了巴基的哭喊声。  
“Hey，Buck，”他急忙喊到，回忆着巴基家的布局，然后推开了走廊里第三个房间的门。  
眼前的景象令人震惊。  
他的好友，他心爱的人，他的巴基赤身裸体地坐在床上，头上长出了两只猫耳，脸上交错着泪痕、口水和带着膻香气的白色的精液。他不大的手正蹂躏着自己前胸的两点，将自己的精液涂抹其上，可他显然自己没有意识到这一点。他的屁眼里塞着一只按摩棒，身体随着硬硅胶棒的震动而不断颤抖，嘴里发出叫喊和呜咽。他留着口水，屁股上的猫尾不停的摇摆，有时还缠在了自己的腰上，或者推进自己的屁眼里，两只硬棒一起搅动软泞的后穴。  
“史蒂夫…我要…”他的巴基闭着眼，无助地呻吟着，并不知道自己的好友早已将这一幕收归眼底，他渴求能有人来疼爱他，而那个人最好是史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫没有说话，他只是眸色一暗。  
他从来都不知道自己的好友居然是一只小猫，也不知道自己的好友会发情，更不知道自己的好友如此迫切地想要被自己宠爱。  
“巴基，”他轻声喊道，吓得小猫一打颤，从床上轱辘了下来。  
小猫抬头看到了史蒂夫的脸，脸上还是情潮涌动的绯红，眼里水光淋漓，忍不住身后的舒爽，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
“我就在你面前，难道我还比不上按摩棒吗？”史蒂夫问道，“只要你想让我操你，我就会这么做的，我的巴基。”  
“史蒂薇！”巴基没有清醒过来，丝毫没有意识到眼前的史蒂夫不是梦里出现的，他只是傻笑着解开了史蒂夫的皮带，扭着腰阙着屁股，在按摩棒的震动下颤抖，“操我！”  
史蒂夫什么也没有说，便亲上了巴基的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫的舌头轻而易举地进入了巴基的口腔，搅动着巴基的口水，拉起一条有一条银丝。  
“哈啊——”巴基扬起脖子露出喉结，猫尾缠在史蒂夫身上，“史蒂夫，我的，”他说着，伸手去摸史蒂夫勃起的玩意儿。  
“是因为春天吗？小猫会发情？”史蒂夫问道，亲了亲巴基的眼角，抚摸着巴基的发旋。  
“是因为巴基喜欢史蒂夫！发情也想和史蒂夫在一起！”  
“Buck…”史蒂夫叹了一口气，“我也爱你。”  
狰狞硕大的阳具有些充血，它很硬很粗很长很大，在巴基的穴口磨了几下。而它比按摩棒热得多，也凶残得多。  
史蒂夫拿出了巴基屁眼里的按摩棒，那根硅胶棒勾着巴基屁股里的淫水，因为它里开体内，巴基的屁眼一闭一合，宛如在挽留这东西一般。  
巴基用自己的脸蹭了蹭史蒂夫的手掌，在伸出舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的侧脸，拿毛茸茸的耳朵贴在他的脸上，自己笑着用胳膊圈住了史蒂夫的肩膀，“快进去嘛…我痒…”  
史蒂夫笑了，捋着他的尾巴，“哪里痒？”  
“屁眼…我都发情了你也不知道疼疼我…”  
“以前发情怎么解决的？为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“好史蒂夫了…你操操我~”  
“以前你怎么弄的？”  
“嗯…啊…唔…我自己玩自己…”巴基说着又捏起了自己的乳头，“就这样…嗯…”  
“好巴基，”史蒂夫亲了亲他，挺腰将自己的鸡巴捅进了巴基的屁眼。  
巴基的肠道很热也很软，伴着先前他用按摩棒玩自己时流的水，史蒂夫很容易地就捅得很深，操得巴基连连叫喊。  
舒爽顺着他们彼此的神经向下蔓延，爽得巴基直接射了出来。  
史蒂夫一手掐着巴基的奶子，一边亲吻着巴基的脖颈，在泛着潮红的胴体上留下自己的痕迹。  
肠道的媚肉吮吸着大肉棒，流出的淫水把两个人结合的部位弄得湿湿的，这些无一不取悦着史蒂夫，阳具的主人，使得史蒂夫更加用力地干弄着这只小猫。  
小猫爽得喵喵直叫，双手扒着史蒂夫的后背留下一道道血印。  
“史蒂夫…啊哈啊…我要到了…”  
史蒂夫坏心眼的抓住了巴基粉嫩的小jb，“乖，一会儿我们一起。”  
想射却不能射的痛楚夹杂着后穴的痒意还有酸痛中刺激的舒爽，巴基张开嘴却什么话也说不出来，只有口水留了出来。  
“乖，你涨奶了，我帮你弄出来。”说着，史蒂夫一本正经的吸上了巴基的奶头，引得巴基胸前像遭受电流一样，尾巴松开了史蒂夫的腰，在空中乱摆…  
“我爱你，巴基。”

“Hey，”巴基睁开眼睛，拉着史蒂夫的手走下了精神调节舱，“你可真是…”  
“Buck，”史蒂夫蹭了蹭巴基的颈窝，“今天的精神调节可是特查拉送给咱们的七夕礼物呢…”  
他委屈地皱了皱眉，看着巴基，“你不许说不喜欢。”  
巴基笑了，“成了，史蒂薇，我们先回屋好吗？”  
“我可以给你戴猫耳和性爱猫尾…”他低声在史蒂夫耳边说道，“巴基哥哥最迁就小史蒂夫了。”

—END—


	6. 第五夜：ABO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有除盾冬外其他人性行为描（女Bx女O，男Ax女O）  
> 但是盾和冬都未和他人产生性关系。

十年前。  
圣心孤儿院。  
“那个Alpha父体实验品，”女Beta脱下了外套，她的肩牌上写着001，道，“是时候该让我们带回去了。”  
她扭头看向孤儿院院长，她的肮脏的堕落的Omega妹妹，“说说吧，我亲爱的妹妹，你们叫他什么，史蒂夫·罗杰斯对吧。你们教会了他什么？怎么操人？怎么射进Omega的生殖腔？怎么标记Omega？怎么教的？那你自己给他操？让他用他的鸡巴操进你的生殖腔？”  
院长惨淡一笑，“我什么都没教他，也没有让他…我。我们只给他看了教育片。他毕竟还只是个孩子，为什么你们…”  
“闭嘴，”001亲了亲院长的嘴，把自己的手伸进了院长的裤子里，蹂躏着她光洁的屁股，拿指甲刮了刮她的阴唇，“不穿内裤的骚货，别忘了是谁给了你现在的身份的。还是说，你想回去？”  
院长浑身颤抖，她软了身子，毕恭毕敬地脱下了001的裙子，舔着她的下体，含糊地道，“不是的，长官，我不想回去…是我多嘴了，求您宽恕我…”  
001舒服得眯起了眼睛，喉咙里发出了舒爽的叹息，伸了一只手揉了揉院长的头发，“妹妹，再好好舔舔我的阴唇，把你的舌头伸进去，舔舔里面，尝尝我的味道。”  
院长闻言卖弄地舔着，把自己的舌头伸进了001软泞而温热的阴道。  
她很熟练，为了取悦自己的姐姐以逃离那个鬼地方，她不止一次的干出这样的事情。她甚至在羞耻与下流中感到了快感与享受——她相信001亦是如此。  
“嗯…”她轻声哼着，把舌头退了出来，迷乱而淫荡地喊着，“姐姐…好姐姐…弄弄我…我好像…嗯，发情了…”  
说着她脱下了自己的裤子，用手刮着自己的深红而肥厚的阴唇，不断张合，把自己的手指塞了进去，往里捅着，“姐姐…你拿假阳具玩玩我…”  
001原本眯着的眼睛睁开了，她抽了院长一耳光，“婊子。”  
院长依着001的意思抽起了自己耳光，不住拿自己的下体摩挲着地面和001的大腿，一股奶香溢了出来。她眼泪汪汪地，后面流出的水也带着浓浓的奶味。  
“操。”001骂了一句，扯起院长的头发，叫外面站着的一个Alpha进来，“你舔我舔的好，我就叫他操你。”  
“是，长官，”院长带着哭腔，仰头痴傻地笑了一下，匍匐在001身下，伸出嫣红的舌头，卖力地、一点一点地舔着001。  
“你这个万人骑的骚货，”001仰起脖子享受地骂了一句，“被我骑了还不够，现在还要男人来满足你？真实又贱又骚，怪不得是个下做的Omega。”  
院长呜呜地吞咽着001流出来的体液、舔舐着她，伺候着她，留下了些许的眼泪。  
“去，”001跟那个Alpha说，“操我的妹妹，亲妹妹。把她操爽了我就给你一个合法身份。”

“你们里面，谁是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
编号是497的Beta高声询问孤儿院里所有还未被带走的孩子，他环视四周，颇具威严地审视着每一个人。  
在这个世界里，没有发情期的Beta掌控着社会的秩序与运行，是绝对的权力。而Alpha和Omega因为自身的生理缺陷，唯一能做的便是服从。服从权力，活下去。  
这些孤儿大多是Alpha和Omega，与其说是孤儿，不如说是被Beta们圈养起的玩物，所以他们比更多人更早了解这个社会的秩序。  
听闻497的话，他们大多低下了头。  
“是我。”一只瘦弱的手举了起来，那个男孩儿平静地说到。他似乎见惯了这样子的事情，对自己的命运无动于衷。  
“他疯了…”旁边的孩子小声嘀咕道，“估计他也得被哪个Beta给玩残了。”  
“还不是因为巴基也被带走了…估计他是想不开了…唉，别说了，祸从口出。”  
“把衣服脱了，跟我们走。”497命令到。  
在众人的窥视中史蒂夫脱去了衣服跟着497向顶层走去。  
他们路过了一间屋子，史蒂夫听见了他的院长带着哭声的呻吟、求饶和带着几分讨好和媚意的叫床。  
“求您了…再深一点…嗯…您快要捅到我的…我的花芯了…啊——我还没…求您…”  
院长喊着，叫着，抛去了以往的温柔和尊严。  
“闭嘴，把你的手指再往我里面捅，还要我教你吗？我之前不是手把手教过你吗？你取悦不了我，我也不会叫他操你。Alpha，停下，不许操了。”  
“姐姐…姐姐…姐姐我错了…是这样吗…您快乐吗…能…能让他…”  
“你继续操她吧。”  
史蒂夫听着那个常来这里的女Beta的声音，低头看着自己的脚尖，他清楚，无比的清楚那些人在房间里做什么。说不定一会儿他也要成为这样事情中的一员。  
身为Alpha或是Omega，要活下去，唯一能做的便是取悦这群暴君，这群统治着一切却肮脏而卑鄙的Beta。  
可他刚好不想活下去了——他是去了巴基，失去了活下去的欲望。他无力反抗巴基的命运，更无力反抗自己的。索性，便是死了最好。  
497推开了他面前的门，“找一个，随便玩。”  
那里是几个赤裸的、呻吟着，泛着信息素的，正在自慰的Omega。  
他有些想吐，看向角落，却发现了几天前被带走的巴基正呆呆地坐在那里，双目无神，不住喘息，正用自己的手指抠着自己的后穴。  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
他的光还没有消散，史蒂夫想到，一股火气涌上心头，“他…”  
他指向巴基，质问497和497身后的Beta们，“他怎么在那儿？他比我大一岁却也没有成年，怎么会发情？”  
497耸了耸肩，对身后的人说，“你们把其他的带走吧，留下A就行了。你们自己处理他们吧。”  
史蒂夫怒视着497，吼道，“他到底怎么了？”  
“一个处子，被催情剂催熟了而已，”497看了史蒂夫一眼，“等着被你开苞的处子，最好的祭品之一而已。他只是你的行欢礼的祭品。”  
“你们！”史蒂夫朝497挥舞着拳头，却被497握住了手腕，他从口袋里拿出一板药片，塞进了史蒂夫的嘴里。  
“诱导剂而已，我的父亲（父体），别紧张，”497笑了笑，“行欢礼结束，您就可以回家了。”  
史蒂夫被497推进了屋子，信息素也忽然爆发、狂溢而出。  
他的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度涨大、变硬。  
巴基忽地起身，朝他走来，而后环住他，一条腿缠在他的腰上，如小兽般撕咬着他的嘴唇。  
不是亲吻，是撕咬，和舌头的侵犯。  
史蒂夫也失了理智，在诱导剂的作用下，他看着这个陪他一起长大、替他遮风挡雨，年长他一岁，是他欲望和光源的Omega用力抱着他、蹭着他、用舌头操着他的嘴唇，使劲地箍紧了怀里的人。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂薇…我要…”巴基无助地哭喊着，颤抖着拉起史蒂夫的手，向自己的屁股伸去。  
史蒂夫摸到了巴基水淋淋的后穴，不顾一切地探了进去，撑开了巴基后穴的褶皱。  
—TBC—

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给我小红心小蓝手当精神奖励——


End file.
